The Ghost Story: Titans Style
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: The Titans get called in to check out a haunted house. Will romance flourish for some of our little lovebirds or will death be paying a visit to the Titans? AquaxRae, Flinx, Hotgent, Rob/Star, BB/Terra, Jericho/Kole
1. The House

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

Don't own the Teen Titans! There is romance in this story.

Ages(oldest on left):

20- Cyborg, Aqualad

19-Bumblebee, Raven, Speedy, Jinx, Robin

18- Herald, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jericho, Kole

17- Argent, Starfire

16- Terra

15- Beast Boy

13- Mas y Menos

* * *

Aqualad POV

We were headed to the West Tower to check out this "haunted" house reported by the police. Normally, I would come up with some excuse not to go, but then I heard Raven was going. We had been friends for years now, and gotten closer. I had fallen in love with her. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to tell her how I feel. See, a couple weeks ago, Robin had broken up with her and called her trash. She took it really hard, and I want her to know that I love her, and she could do so much better.

Raven POV

I looked at the girl in the mirror in front of me. I had let my hair return to its natural color (black), and grow to my waist. I had also changed my clothes. Normally my attire was black ankle boots, a midriff top, leather gloves, and jeans or shorts. My uniform was now a black jumpsuit with thin straps, flat black ankle boots, and a baby blue R on my stomach area. I had also grown taller and my skin was no longer gray. But I had changed as a person as well. I now had a relationship with mostly all of the Titans. Bumble Bee was like an older sister to me. I asked her for advice ALL the time. Terra and Argent were my baby sisters, and they would always ask me for help. But, by far Jinx was my closest "sibling". We knew everything about each other, and helped each other throughout everything. Cyborg, Jericho and Herald were like my older brothers, while Speedy, Jericho and Beast Boy were like younger brothers. Mas y Menos were everybody's little brothers. And Aqualad, he was something more. We all loved each other, but like in any happy family, there were issues. These issues were named Robin and Starfire. First, they betray me by going out behind my back, then they make fun of me, and call me trash, now they flaunt their relationship in front of me like I care! Nobody liked them, and they tried to get back in the family but it just didn't work for them.

I was taken out of my musings by a certain pink haired sorceress screaming from the other side of my door.

"Raven! Get out! It's time to go! Oh and Aqualad's waiting for you!" Jinx screamed

I ran out of the room and chased Jinx all the way to where the rest of the Titans were standing.

Aqualad POV

Finally, I was starting to get scared she'd never come!

"Hey!" I said.

Raven turned around "Hey."

And the fun begins.

* * *

Ooooh! I wonder what happens in the haunted house!

Pairings:

Rae/Aqua

Cy/Bee

Flinx

Argent/Hotspot

Jericho/Kole

Rob/Star

BB/Terra


	2. Scuttering

Don't own the Titans

* * *

The Titans arrived at the haunted house, Crowley manor. They began to inspect the house. Trees much like giant claws had grown around the house and into the fourth story. Wood boards covered half of the manor's windows, while other boards had fallen off. Dust covered the entire house and the wood floors creaked, a most aweful groan. All were clear signs that no one had lived in this house for years.

All of our dear, fearless Titans who had saved the world on more than one occasion stopped dead in their tracks. They all gave each other fearful glances for at least ten minutes before everybody's gazes turned to their "big brother". Cyborg instantly shrunk, but in order to save his pride he exclaimed,

"All right. All right . I'll go!"

And so Cyborg took one very small step forward and attempted to push open the grand doors of the mansion. However it required a bit more strength than expected, seeing as the doors were struck. Eventually he got them opened and took a small peek inside. After gathering a bit more courage, he stepped inside. After some time, the other Titans followed very slowly behind.

Once inside the mansion, Aqualad asked "Why exactly are we here again?"

Robin replied, "One of the neighbors reported to the police that one of the lights on the second floor was on and they could see a dark figure in the room."

Beast Boy ,who looked as if he were about to wet his pants, said fearfully, "It was probably some stupid kids messing around."

And then they heard loud footsteps scuttering on the floor above.

* * *

Oooh, scary! Wonder what was making those noises? Haha, remember there's daily updates!


	3. The Girl

Don't own the Titans!

Thank you to PyaroMaro for your much appreciated help in writing, and her other roles in this story! Just so you guys know, most of the horror scene ideas (among other things) will come from her! Especially, in this story reviews are deeply appreciated because we have to decide who dies and whatnot!

* * *

"What was that?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"I don't know, but I think that it came from one of the lower levels." Robin said.

"Nah man. I think it came from one of the top floors." Cyborg said.

"Ok. Why don't we split up? One group can look on the top two floors, the other can look at the bottom two." Raven said wisely. All the Titans agreed.

Kid Flash called out, "Jinx and I will check out the lower two."

Argent said, "Hotspot and I will too."

Robin said, "Star and I will head to the bottom floors."

Cyborg yelled from the back of the group, "Bee and I'll take the higher levels."

"Nosotros también!" The twins said.

"What they said!" Terra yelled.

"I guess I'm checking out the top floors too then." Beast Boy whimpered.

Aqualad said, "I'll check out the bottom floors."

"Me too." Raven said.

Herald said, "I guess I'll go to the higher levels."

"I'll go to the lower ones!" Speedy said.

Kole said, "I guess that means Jericho and I are going to the higher levels."

Robin said, "Titans, go!"

With this the Titans broke into two groups and set off into their designated directions. The group on the top levels stopped on the third floor stairway.

"Alright ya'll, we should split up again. Some of us should take the stairway to the fourth floor, while the others check out the third floor. That way, the search'll go faster." Cyborg said being the designated leader of the group. The group all nodded.

"Alright, BB and I'll take the third floor!" Terra said.

"I'll take the top floor." Harold said.

"Nosotros vamos con Señorita Terra." The twins said.

"Alright, Jericho, Kole, and Bumble Bee, I guess we're headed to the top floor with Harold then." Cyborg stated.

The four Titans remaining on the third floor, all looked at each other, waiting for someone to take charge.

Terra decided to, "Alright, let's split up. Mas y Menos go to the right. Beast Boy to the left, and I'll go straight, got it?" Mas y Menos headed to the right, while Beast Boy stayed behind,

"Be careful Terra. Okay?"

"Okay BB." Terra said and Beast Boy headed to the left. Terra walked down the hall and checked all the rooms except for one.

As she started walking towards the last room, she heard a little girl singing in a very soft voice, "Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle ..." She stopped frozen right outside the door afraid to look in. She pushed the door open slowly with her hand and peered her head inside. The room was dark. At the far edge of room was a little girl. She was sitting facing the wall. Terra could not see her face. The girl had long black hair with a red clip in it. She was wearing a simple white dress that was torn and dirty. She had no shoes. The girl did not notice Terra and kept singing and swaying from side to side as she sang.

Terra walked toward the girl. "Are you okay little girl?"

The girl stopped singing and paused.

Then the girl slowly stood up and turned around. The girl's head was hunched over, looking at the floor. Her long black hair was covering her face. Now Terra could see that there was something in the girl's hand. It looked like a doll. Terra was frozen.

The little girl slowly reached her arm forward. In a soft voice she said, "Do you want to play with my doll?"

Terra stared down at the doll. She noticed something that she has missed before. The doll had no head. The doll's body was just dangling in the little girl's pale hand.

Terra took a step back.

The girl slowly took a step forward and repeated in a calm, soft voice, "Don't you want to play with my doll?"

Terra ran towards the door and called back as she ran, "Hold on little girl. Let me go get my friends."

She out the door and down the hallway. At the end of the hall she stopped and looked back at the door of the room. There was no little girl.

Suddenly, Terra felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around. It was Beast Boy.

"Calm down!" he replied to her loud scream. "It's just me, Gar." Terra caught her breath.

Beast Boy continued, "We're done checking out this floor. Let's go meet up with Robin's group." He started walking toward the stairway.

"Wait Beast Boy!" He turned around. "There's a creepy little girl in that room playing with a headless doll." She pointed at the room she saw the girl in.

Beast Boy was confused. He cautiously walked over to the door and opened it, but he was greeted with the sight of a normal dark room. Old, but normal. He took a step in and the others followed.

"Are you sure you saw something Terra?"

"Yes. I'm positive." Terra said.

"Baby, there's nothing here."

"Do you think I'm crazy? She was here I'm telling you!"

While Beast Boy and Terra started arguing, a tiny thump was heard.

Mas said, "Shhhh!" Menos asked, "Ustedes oír?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's asking if you heard that moron."

The four Titans turned towards the doorway, and what they saw almost made them faint out of

fear. A doll's head was lying on the ground in front of the door.

* * *

Oooooh, creepy! Ok, Spanish may not be correct. Sorry about that!


	4. Silence

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

Chapter 4

Thanks again to PyaroMaro for scary scenes/ ideas and everything else that she does!

Don't own the Titans!

* * *

_While Beast Boy and Terra started arguing, a tiny thump was heard._

_Mas said, "Shhhh!" Menos asked, "Ustedes oír?"_

_"What?" Beast Boy asked._

_"He's asking if you heard that moron."_

_The four Titans turned towards the doorway, and what they saw almost made them faint out of _

_fear. A doll's head was lying on the ground in front of the door._

While that was going on on the third floor…

The Titans on the fourth floor had stopped, waiting for Cyborg to give some kind of orders.

He finally spoke, "Alright ya'll here's how we're gonna do it."

Everybody stared at him in anticipation, "Kole and Bumblebee, you're gonna go down the left hall. Harold and I gonna go straight, and Jericho," Cyborg said pointing at him, "You're gonna go right. Everybody got it?" They all nodded and went in their designated directions.

Jericho began walking down the right hall when he heard a creepy gurgling/growling noise. He turned around and his eyes opened wide in shock. At the end of the hall was a man holding his throat while the blood was spewing onto his arms. Upon closer inspection Jericho realized that his foot was gone. The man began staggering over to him slowly. He was groaning and he stuck out his hands towards Jericho. This revealed his throat or what was left of it. There was no skin left covering it, raw flesh was oozing out all over his body, and his bones were showing. Jericho would have screamed if he could have, but instead made a run for it. The man was still staggering behind him, and he was going full speed when all of a sudden he ran into something. The wall. Jericho sunk down it and curled into a ball. How could this be happening? As the man was getting disturbingly close, he saw a hand stick out of the door next to him. He quickly grabbed it and was pulled into the room. The door slammed behind him. A single thud was heard from behind the door, and then silence.

* * *

Suspense! Okay, okay! Oh, with reviews! Be sure that if you have a character near and dear to your heart that you REALLY want to survive, you review and tell me about it or PM me. There's also a poll about it up on my profile. Sorry that it's blind, but we don't want spoilers, now do we? Just so you know I might pick characters that don't score highly on the poll to survive cause they're kind of important! So, I don't know, I guess I reserve the right to do that! But your votes will mostly decide who survives.


	5. Where's Jericho?

Don't own the Titans or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Now, let's see how our beloved little Titans are doing!

* * *

"Anybody seen Jericho?" Cyborg asked. All the Titans in the group nodded their heads no.

"Alright. Let's give him a couple minutes." Cyborg said worriedly. Where could Jericho have gone? He was interrupted in his thinking.

"You guys will never believe what happened to us downstairs." Terra and her group ran in panting.

"What?" Kole asked. She was desperately trying to be calm, but she was freaking out about Jericho.

"Ok, so we split up to go check out the third floor, right?" Everybody nodded. Terra continued, "So I walk into the last room and so far everything's been fine. Then, I see this creepy little girl sitting in the corner, facing the wall, and singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"And that's what made you four sprint all the way up here?" Harold asked.

"Let me finish! So, anyways she was playing with this doll and then she turns around and I see it has no head! I run out and grab the boys, and when we get back in the room, she's gone. Then, we hear this weird thump, right? We turn around and there's the doll's head! Guys, I'm telling you something creeeeeeeepy is going on!"

Beast Boy butted in, "Maybe she needs our help." All the other Titans nodded agreeing with Beast Boy.

Cyborg interrupted, "Whatever, we'll look into it later. Right now, we have to find Jericho." Everyone nodded.

"Alright, he went down the hall to the right. So Terra, Kole, Mas, and Menos, you go check out the further end, and the rest of us will look in the closer end." Everyone nodded and went to look for their teammate. All of a sudden one of the girls screamed at the farther end of the hall. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Harold, and Beast Boy ran to the room where they were.

Cyborg walked into the room slowly where Terra and Kole were. He froze. The walls and furniture were covered in blood and pieces of flesh. As they looked around, they heard a loud thud and out from the corner of the room rolled out Jericho's head. Kole immediately fell to floor with tears in her eyes and screamed, "No!"

* * *

I know I'm evil. So funny story about Jericho, any of you realize that he wasn't on the poll? That's because I had already killed him off by the time the poll went up! So sorry about that… Anyways I like reviews. And remember to vote for who should survive on my profile because I'm just going to start killing off the people with low votes and if there's a tie, then TOO BAD because then I'll pick who's important to the story and not! Oh and go onto my profile to see my new update schedule! There will no longer be daily updates! Sorry guys…


	6. I'll Help You

Don't Own the Teen Titans

"Alright guys, we need to split up." Robin, the leader of the lower floors group said. All Titans who were in this group nodded.

"Kid Flash and I will go to the second floor." Jinx said.

"I'll go too." Raven said. She honestly did not want to be in a group with Robin. Plus, Jinx was is this group. She hoped Aqualad would catch on and join.

"Starfire and I will check out the first floor." Robin said. He really needed to be away from Raven right now, he was having very strange feelings towards her. Feelings of love.

"I'll go to the second floor!" Aqualad said quickly. Firstly because Raven, Kid, and Jinx were in that goup. Mostly because of Raven. And two, anything to not be in the group with Robin and Starfire.

"Me too!" Speedy said quickly, not wanting to be stuck with Rob and Star either.

Hotspot and Argent gave them death glares. Hotspot spoke up, "I guess that means Argent and I are on the first floor then."

"Alright, Titans Go!" All the Titans headed off to their floors.

On the first floor…

"Okay, let's split up again. This way, we'll be able to get through more ground faster." Robin half meant what he said, but he also needed to get away from Starfire. He still liked her, but his feelings toward Raven were getting overwhelming and he didn't want to hurt Star.

"Hotspot, you and Starfire go left and Argent and I'll go right." Everyone looked shocked, Robin not going with Starfire? Hotspot was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Okay, let's go Star." He dragged her away.

"You better not do anything stupid Bird Brain." Argent said and began walking right.

In the left hall…

"… could he not? Why didn't he go with me? What is his problem? That little... It's not because I don't wear enough makeup, is it? I swear…" Starfire was rambling on and on about whatever had just happened between her and Robin. Hotspot was seriously considering suicide right now. All of a sudden Starfire stopped.

"Wait, did you see that?" Hotspot followed her gaze to a room. There was something inside of it. Hotspot opened the door and stepped in. Starfire followed. At the far corner of the room, there was a woman sitting at an antique table. The woman was wearing a long black dress that looked like it was very old. She had long brown hair with dark black eyes. She was complete still. She was simply staring at the piece of paper and pen in front of her on the table with her dark brown eyes. Her face was expressionless.

"Excuse me ma'am. Is everything alright?" Hotspot asked. There was a pause and then the woman slowly shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked. Before the woman could respond the pen rolled off of the table. She leaned over slowly to get it, revealing something truly disturbing. The back of her head was missing! In the middle of her brown hair was a hole. Parts of her skull were visible through it. Blood and brain were oozing out of it and rolling down her back.

"Run!" Hotspot pushed Starfire out of the door, and they sprinted down the hall. They turned around and saw the woman standing in the doorway motionless, looking at them with a blank expression. Her dark eyes were staring into them.

They ran even faster down the hall. But soon Starfire stopped, grasping for breath, and grabbed Hotspot's arm stopping him too. They both stopped. They were out of breath.

"Come here. I'll help you." Said a strange voice out of nowhere. The door next to them opened, revealing a bright light. Hotspot and Starfire ran in. The door closed behind them.

There were two loud screams and then silence...

Okay, remember I like reviews! And for those of you who haven't voted on who should survive, you should. I'm just killing off the people with the lowest amount of votes, so if your favorite character has low votes and you don't help them out IN TIME, they're gone! By in time, I mean before I write the chapter so for example: say that I post a chapter on Wednesday. I write the chapters for that day on Tuesday, so get your vote in Monday. The people with no votes are already gone! By the way, there will be NO MORE DAILY UPDATES for ANY of my stories. Below is the new update schedule. It is on my profile as well. Thanks!

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

The Sleepover

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

The Perfect Life

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

The Great Change

Just to See Her

Forever


	7. Everyone's Falling Apart Literally

Don't Own the Teen Titans

On the fourth floor…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" This group had completely lost any sanity that they had in the first place. It was every Titan for themselves. They were all running down the stairs to the lower floors. Stepping over and on each other, doing anything to get out of there, still screaming off of the top of their lungs.

On the second floor…

The girls and guys had split up. The boys were walking around the right side of the floor, searching for anything unusual. They were all so scared, they were about to piss in their pants, but of course, none of them would admit that.

"Scared Speedy?" Kid Flash asked, about ready to scream like a little girl himself.

Speedy gave a small, uneasy laugh, "Psssh, please! Scared, me, I don't think so! You should be worried about fish boy over there."

Aqualad gave a fake smile, "Heh, I'm not scared. Nope. Not at all."

All of a sudden the group from the higher floors burst in screaming. Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash began screaming too and mindlessly running along with the other Titans.

Raven and Jinx ran in to see what the commotion was.

"What the heck is going on?!" Raven yelled. Cyborg ran over to the girls, threw them on his back, and proceeded with the mindless screaming and running. They eventually made it to the first floor. Now, can you imagine the scene that was going on in front of Robin. His team of world famous fearless superheroes were running around and screaming like idiots. And he was pretty sure that he saw a wet spot on Speedy's pants. Did he seriously piss?

"FREEZE!" Robin yelled. Everyone stopped with their mindlessness.

"Cyborg, put Jinx and Raven down." Cyborg put the girls down.

"Now, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Robin asked. All the Titans began talking at once. Robin sighed. Raven and Jinx walked over, and joined him and Argent among the sane Titans.

Jinx spoke up, "ONE AT A TIME!" All the Titans began talking at once again.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled. "Okay, Cyborg, what happened?"

"Jericho, creepy, screaming, head…" Cyborg rambled on.

"Cyborg!" Raven yelled. He looked at her. "Breathe." He did. "Now go." Raven said.

"Okay. So once we got up to the third floor, we decided to split up. BB, Terra, Mas, and Menos stayed on the third floor. Bumblebee, Kole, Jericho, Harold and I went to the fourth floor. I don't know what happened on the third floor, I left Terra in charge there. Anyways, once we got to the fourth floor, we split up again. I sent Bumblebee and Kole left, Jericho to the right, and Harold and I went straight. Bumblebee, Kole, Harold and I met back up because we didn't find anything. Then, Terra and her group come running up, screaming about some girl. Anyways, we finally realize Jericho isn't there, so we go look for him. I sent Terra, Kole, Mas and Menos to the further end. Harold, BB, Bumblebee and I started checking out the closer end. So my group hears a scream and we run to the other group. When we got there, we saw blood and pieces of flesh everywhere. Then, Jericho's head rolled out!" Cyborg finished.

The Titans who had not seen this happen, gasped and stared at Cyborg in horror. Terra decided to tell them about the girl.

"So you know how Cyborg said that my group came up to the fourth floor running?" Everyone nodded.

Terra continued, "Well, the reason was that when my group was checking out the third floor, we split up too. Mas y Menos went right, Beast Boy went to the left and I went straight. There was a girl in the last room. She was playing with a doll in the corner and then when she turned around, I saw the doll had no head! I ran and got the others, but by the time we got there, she was gone. Then we hear this thump, and in the doorway is a doll's head! I'm telling you she was creepy!"

Robin took this in for a few minutes then said, "Alright Titans, we need to get out of here." Everyone nodded.

Argent stopped them, "Wait, where's Hotspot?"

The Titans looked around. Robin said, "Starfire isn't here either. Titans, we have to find them. Stay Together." So the Titans began to look around, being sure not to separate themselves from the group. Speedy stopped at one door.

"Um, guys I don't think they're going to need our help." He said.

Robin ran over and looked down at the scene in front of him. There was flesh and blood all over the room and in the center of the room Starfire and Hotspot's heads lay on the ground. He closed the door and met Raven's gaze. He nodded his head. She got the message.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here." She said.

"What about Hotspot and Starfire?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's too late for them." Robin said. All of a sudden, a man walked pass the hallway.

Harold called out, "Sir! Excuse me, sir!" The man stopped.

Robin ran up, "Do you know anything about our friends?" The man turned. He had no side at all. Half of the man was missing. You could see the border of where his skin stopped. It was as if he had been torn in half. His brain and bones were visible, and blood was spewing out of the hole. He slowly nodded his head yes and disappeared into thin air.

Robin screamed, "Run! We have to get out of here now!" All the Titans ran to the door. Kid Flash reached it first and pulled on the door. It didn't open.

"Dude, hurry up!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm trying! It won't open!" KF yelled back.

"What?! Here let me try!" Cyborg said. He pulled on it as hard as he could.

"It won't budge!" He said, still trying to open the door.

Raven said in the back of the mob of Titans, "We're stuck..."

OOOOOOH! Poor Titans! Anyways, remember to vote on my profile about who you want to survive. Remember, I'm just killing off the people with the lowest amount of votes! I like reviews.


	8. Help Me

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"What do we do now?" Raven asked Jinx, Robin and Cyborg. All the other Titans had formed a group in the corner of the room. They were all holding each other, balling, and rocking back and forth. Yep, those are the fearless Titans everyone.

"I honestly don't know." Robin said, running a hand through his hair.

"Has anybody noticed we can't use our powers to get out?" Cyborg asked.

"No shit sherlock! Don't you think we would have blasted through the door by now if we could!" Raven said back.

"Well we can't just sit here! Look at what happened to Hotspot, Starfire and Jericho!" Jinx yelled.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We have no idea what is going on and we can't get out!" Robin yelled. Just as Jinx was about to respond she saw something. The other Titans turned to where she was staring. There was a women coming towards them. All the Titans stared in horror. She was missing an eye. You could see all the raw flesh and blood in her empty eye socket. She got closer to them and reached out.

Finally, someone gained their senses back. Jinx screamed, "Run!" All the Titans ran for their lives. All of a sudden they saw a little girl. "Come on, I'll help you!" She said and ran into a room. The Titans followed. They stopped and looked at the girl, Terra's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're the little girl from earlier!" She said. The girl nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I need help. I came here with my family a couple weeks ago and those things started attacking us. They got my

entire family, I'm the only one left." The girl began to cry. Speedy went up and hugged her.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll save you." He said.

"Do you know why we can't get out?" Robin asked. She nodded.

"The evil zombies cast a spell on the house, so that no one can leave." She said.

"How do we get out then?" Terra asked.

"We need magic to reverse the spell." The girl said.

Raven smiled and came over to the girl. She kneeled down. "Well, then we're going to make it out of here." She said.

The little girl looked up, "What?"

"We don't have one witch. We have three. Argent, Jinx, and I are all witches." Raven said.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I hate it here." The girl replied.

"No problem! We're heroes! It's our job." Harold said.

"Alright Titans, let's get to reversing that spell." Robin ordered.

* * *

Okay, I know no cliffhanger! I know how much you guys love those… Anyways, don't forget to review and vote!


	9. Forgetting Something?

Do not Own the Teen Titans!

All the titans were still gathered in the great hall with the little girl.

"So how exactly do we break the spell?" Raven asked the little girl.

"To be honest, I am not sure." replied the little girl.

"Just wonderful. So the little girl can join us as picked off one by one by zombies and they EAT OUR BRAINS!" grunted Robin.

"I don't know how to break the spell, but I know someone who does know how!" the little girl pouted.

"Sorry! Please continue." Robin responded with a nervous smile on his face.

The little girl continued. "Well since I have been here for a few weeks I have heard some things from the zombies. Apparently, a researcher visited this house a few years ago to see if it was truly haunted. I think during her research she found a way to break the spell, but the zombies killed her before she got a chance to do so. I was thinking since we have so many witches here, we ask the researcher's ghost in a séance!"

"Sounds like the only plan we have at this point. Let's have a séance titans!" Robin ordered.

Raven added, "Ok I will go find some candles. Everyone else move the furniture out of this room and form a circle in the center of the room."

"I will help you find the candles. I think I have seen some in the kitchen." the little girl offered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The little girl and Raven were walking down a dark hallway in silence headed to the kitchen. When all of sudden the girl asked, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Raven said.

"What's going on with you and Robin?" Raven froze.

"Well.." Raven decided to tell the truth, "honestly, I hate him. He betrayed me and left me all alone. He put me down and made me feel like nothing."

"And Aqualad?" Raven was even more shocked. "Oh, please! Anybody can tell you guys have something."

"He is a really good friend…" Raven grabbed four candles, "Alright, let's go back to the others."

The girl nodded and added, "I am so glad you guys came. I was so scared in here all by myself with nothing but the evil zombies. I thought that I would never get out and the zombies would do something bad to me." There were tears rolling down the girl's cheeks.

"I am glad we are here to help you too." Raven responded as they walked to the great hall. "To be honest in a weird way it has been good not worry about the Robin situation and concentrate on something else."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

An hour later all the Titans were sitting in a circle holding hands.

Raven said, "Remember, whatever you do, do not let go of each other's hands or the spirit gets out." Everyone nodded.

The girl spoke, "Amy Carroway, if your spirit is with us please talk to us."

Nothing happened. So she repeated, "Amy Carroway, if your spirit is with us please talk to us."

A woman appeared in the middle of the circle. All the Titans were horrified. The woman had a knife stuck in her back and her arms were missing. Blood was squirting out of her shoulders where her arms should have been.

The girl continued, "Can you help us get out of here?"

The woman nodded and as the woman tried to speak she began to choke. Then suddenly she coughed and blood poured out of her mouth. She finally responded in a whisper, "You need one of the zombies trapped in a circle of salt, and three witches to say the spell. The spell is in a book in the closet of a bedroom upstairs, on the third floor, with my things."

There was a pause.

Then the ghost continued, "I think there something else that I need to tell you. But I cannot remember..."

The ghost disappeared.

Jinx broke the silence with a squeal, "Creeeeeepy, but let's break this spell fast, so we can get out of here. I do not want to stay here long enough to find out what that ghost is forgetting."

Remember to review and vote on my profile or PM me or find some way to tell me who you want to survive!


	10. Eat!

Don't Own the Teen Titans

"Okay Titans. We have to split up again. Raven, Argent, Jinx, and what was your name?" Robin asked.

"You can just call me Maddie." The little girl said.

"Alright. Raven, Jinx, Argent and Maddie go find the spell. Since you are witches you will know what to look for and Maddie can guide since she has been in the house the longest. Everyone else, we'll go try to find a zombie and trap it in salt." Everyone nodded and headed off.

With Raven's group…

The four girls had reached the floor the researcher had said the spell was in, the third floor.

"Alright, Jinx and Argent go left. Maddie and I will go right." Raven said, being the leader of this group.

"Okay!" Jinx said. Her and Argent headed left.

Raven and Maddie were standing outside of the first room, afraid to go in after all the had happened. Maddie decided to take the initiative.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" She said, opened the door, and walked into the room. That's right ladies and gentlemen. A little girl was braver than one of the most powerful heroines in the world.

Raven followed slowly behind her.

"See anything?" Raven asked.

"Over here!" Maddie called. Raven walked over to where she was at. Maddie was opening a very old backpack. She pulled out a really old dust-covered book. It was the researcher's journal. Maddie quickly found the spell and closed the book. "We found it, so let's go back to the group."

All of a sudden, Raven felt something grabbing her ankles and she fell forward. Raven looked over her shoulder and saw to her horror that a zombie was pulling her backwards by the ankles. He had no skin. His flesh was visible all over his body and small pieces of it were missing. Blood was dripping down him like sweat.

"Eat people...devour...evil little witch..." He groaned.

"No! I'm not evil! You're the one who eats people! Please don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Raven screamed, desperately grabbing at everything around her to hold onto.

Raven was getting pulled closer and closer to the zombie. His blood was dripping on her. She could smell his breath...

* * *

Ooooh! What happens to Raven? Keep reading to find out. Remember to review and vote on my profile about who should survive!


	11. Did it work?

Do not own the Teen Titans!

Oh, by the way, my sis did not edit this one, so if it's not as good... Sorry!

_Raven was getting pulled closer and closer to the zombie. His blood was dripping on her. She could smell his breath..._

THUD!

The zombie disappeared, to reveal Maddie standing behind where he was. Both girls were panting.

"Thanks. How'd you do that?" Raven said in between breaths.

"Don't mention it. Iron repels the zombies." Maddie said.

"What's going on?!" Jinx burst through the door.

"Yeah! We heard screaming!" Argent appeared behind her.

"It's nothing. Let's just go meet everyone downstairs." Raven said.

Meanwhile with the other group…

"I swear, nobody ever listens to me!" Cyborg said quietly sneaking through the halls.

_Flashback_

_"__Ugh! We've been searching forever and not one zombie has shown up!" Speedy exclaimed._

_"__We could…" Aqualad started._

_"__No way!" Cyborg yelled, interrupting him._

_"__Well, it's the only way!" Aqualad yelled._

_"__No way are we doing that!" Cyborg yelled back. The other Titans were clearly confused._

_"__Wait, what are you guys talking about?!" Robin asked, frustrated._

_Aqualad sighed, "Look. The only times when zombies have shown up is when we split up…"_

_"__So if we split up now, the zombies will come to us." Robin finished._

_End Flashback_

"I swear if I get eaten, I'm going to haunt those little…" Cyborg stopped when he heard a strange scraping noise behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the most horrifying sight of his life. A woman was clawing her way on the floor up to him. She had no legs and was leaving a trail of blood behind her. It took Cyborg a minute to process what was happening.

"I found one!" He yelled off of the top of his lungs. All the Titans came running out.

"Alright Titans! Run like there's no tomorrow!" Robin yelled. All the Titans began running into the main hall, the woman following. When they got there Aqualad quickly grabbed the salt, while the other Titans held the woman down. Aqualad began making a circle around her.

"Hurry up!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Done!"All the Titans let go and backed away from the circle. A couple minutes later Maddie, Raven, Argent, and Jinx entered.

"You guys get it?" Raven asked.

"Yep."Bumblebee motioned to the circle.

"What about you guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"Got it." Maddie held up the paper.

"Okay, so how exactly do we do this?" Robin asked.

"Raven, Argent and I will say the spell, one of you will stab the zombie, and then we're out!" Jinx said.

"Okay, so who wants to stab it?" Harold asked.

"I'll do it." Kole said. Everyone could see the hatred in her eyes. I mean, one of these things killed her boyfriend. Who could blame her? Jinx, Argent, and Raven formed a circle around the salt. Raven began to chant:

"Validus veneficus vitualamen quod vestri alica" The other girls joined.

"Validus veneficus vitualamen quod vestri alica" They repeated this over and over, their voices getting louder. The house began to shake.

"Now!"Raven exclaimed. Kole stabbed the zombie straight in the heart. The girls stopped chanting and the house stopped shaking.

"Did it work?" Robin asked.

"Let's find out." Speedy replied. He went over to the door, and reached for the handle…

* * *

Oooh! Did the spell work? Will the Titans get out?! I want to know! Haha! About the latin, it's rather random! I just put it in a translator! Okay, so I have semi- bad news! (Prepares to hide from angry mob) Uuuum, funny story. I'm writing this fic with my sister and she needs to take a break for some time! How long? Uuum anywhere from 4 days to 3 weeks! So, this might not be updated for a while or I might just do the next few chapters myself since we've already discussed the plot! Depends on how bad you guys want another chapter!


	12. Oh, Titans!

Do Not Own the Titans…

Okay, so hi guys! You know that my co- writer needs a break, but this chapter is about what's going on while they're in the house, but we aren't including in the story! You may have to visit previous chapters!

* * *

Chapter 1

Raven ran out of her room and started chasing Jinx outside. Just as Jinx was sliding to a stop,

"Eeeep!" Jinx squeaked and landed face first on the ground.

"Nice one dumbass." Raven smirked.

Chapter 2

And so Cyborg took one very small step forward and attempted to push open the grand doors of the mansion. However it required a bit more strength than expected, seeing as the doors were stuck. He backed up and ran to the door. However, poor Cyborg had clearly not been thinking straight and ran head first into the door.

"Bacon…" He groaned and fell on the floor.

"Bacon, seriously man?" Beast Boy came up beside Cyborg.

Chapter 3

"Ok. Why don't we split up? One group can look on the top two floors, the other can look at the bottom two." Raven said wisely.

"You do know that the people who split up in scary movies always die, right?" Speedy asked.

"Don't be stupid carrot top! Nobody's going to die!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Chapter 4

Ummm… Jericho dies here so I got nothing…

Chapter 5

"Let me finish! So, anyways she was playing with this doll and then she turns around and I see it has no head! I run out and grab the boys, and when we get back in the room, she's gone. Then, we hear this weird thump, right? We turn around and there's the doll's head! Guys, I'm telling you there's something wrong about this girl!"

"I played with Barbies as a kid! What's wrong with that?" Harold said and gave Terra a death stare.

Chapter 6

"… could he not? Why didn't he go with me? What is his problem? That little! It's not because I don't wear enough makeup, is it? I swear…" Starfire was rambling on and on about whatever had just happened between her and Robin." Suddenly she stopped,

"It's because I'm not purple enough isn't it?!" Starfire screamed.

"Please, anymore and Robin will be dating an oompa loompa and trust me this one can't sing!" Hotspot yelled.

"So not enough green?" Please shoot me, Hotspot thought.

Chapter 7

Beast Boy turned away from the group. How the hell was he supposed to hide this? He was a Titan! These things should not happen to him! He looked down at the wet spot on his pants. What?! Some pretty scary shit was going down, okay?!

Chapter 9

"And Aqualad?" Raven slipped backwards and fell flat on her ass.

Maddie broke out laughing, "And I thought you were sexy!"

Chapter 10

"Eat people...devour...evil little witch..." He groaned.

"No! I'm not evil! You're the one who eats people! Please don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Raven screamed, desperately grabbing at everything around her to hold onto.

Raven was getting pulled closer and closer to the zombie. His blood was dripping on her. She could smell his breath.

"Ugh! At least brush your teeth! Your breath might kill me now!" The zombie stopped and smelled his breath.

"Yes." He grunted

"Okay, go ahead." The zombie proceeded with dragging Raven across the floor.

Chapter 11

Aqualad began making a circle around her.

"Hurry up!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Is this vegetarian salt?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy there is no such thing as vegetarian salt!" All the Titans simultaneously yelled.

* * *

Alright, next chapter we'll be going back to the Titans currently and see if they got out! Remember to review!


	13. Free at Last! Or Not

Don't Own the Titans!

* * *

_"Now!" Raven exclaimed. Kole stabbed the zombie straight in the heart. The girls stopped chanting and the house stopped shaking._

_"Did it work?" Robin asked._

_"Let's find out." Speedy replied. He went over to the door, and reached for the handle…_

Speedy pushed on the door. It didn't open. He tried again. Still didn't open. He fell on the floor, assumed the fetal position, and started balling.

"Mommy I want to go home!" He sobbed. Cyborg walked up to the door and pulled.

Click!

The door opened, and Speedy immediately ran out. The other Titans followed him.

"Uuuum, Speedy, pull not push…" Harold said.

"Yes! We're free!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Let's go home Titans!" Robin said. All of a sudden, Kole burst out into tears. At first the Titans looked at her in confusion, and then it seems for the first time since the whole haunted house thing started realization hit them. They had lost part of their family.

"We'd better get home. I still have a bad feeling about this place." Terra said after a few moments of silence. The Titans began heading back to the Tower.

"Wait!" Maddie yelled and all the Titans stopped. "I don't really have a place to stay anymore…" She started, but was cut off by Raven.

"You can stay with us!" Maddie's face lit up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Just as Robin was about to disagree, Raven gave him a death glare. "Even if we don't normally allow people who aren't Titans in the tower, right Robin?"

"Yeah. Whatever." He said. Raven and Maddie smiled at each other. All of the teens headed back to the tower.

At the tower…

The guys had all gone off to play basketball, while Kole and Argent went to their rooms to grieve over their fallen lovers. Robin was somewhere around the tower. Jinx, Bumblebee, Terra, Maddie and Raven were all sitting in the kitchen talking.

Bumblebee stopped laughing from Jinx's last comment, "Soooo?"

"Raven, what's going on between you and Aqualad?" Maddie asked. The other girls stared at her in shock. Was this girl suicidal?

"For the last time, nothing is going on between Aqualad and me!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious you two have a thing for each other!" Maddie replied cooly.

"It is Raven." The other girls agreed.

"Maybe a little crush…"Raven began to weaken.

"Oh come on Rae!" Terra smirked.

"Fine! I love him okay?!" Raven yelled, just as Aqualad walked into the kitchen.

"Oooh Raven in love! I got to hear about this!" He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it, but I do not want to hear this story twice! I'm going to go watch the basketball game!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Me too!" Terra got up.

"I'll go too…" Jinx got up as well. After those girls left, Maddie got up.

"You guys mind if I check out the Tower?" She asked.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid." Raven said.

"Cool! Looks like I won't be the only one checking something out…" Maddie winked as she walked out of the kitchen. Raven was going to kill that girl…

"Which team's winning up there?" Raven tried to change the subject.

"Mine. So Rae, who was this guy you were talking about?" Raven gulped. Of course he remembered!

"Um, no one! Really!" Raven assured him a little too nervously. Okay, actually a lot.

"Raven you know you can trust me right?" She sighed.

There was a long silence. Raven could feel warmth in her cheeks, passion. She knew what she felt for him. Her heart was pounding. She wanted Aqualad to feel for her the way she felt for him. And then suddenly the words slipped out in a whisper, "It's you. I love you."

There was a pause. The pause seemed like it lasted forever to Raven. She felt faint. What had she done? Did he not feel the same? Was he disgusted with her?

Aqualad was shocked. His heart skipped a beat. He had been preparing himself for heartbreak; to learn that Raven, the girl he loved, loved someone else. Then it hit him; hit him hard. Raven loved him like he loved her. Before he knew what he was doing. He walked over to Raven and kissed her.

Raven was surprised and shocked. And then she felt pure joy. His soft lips against hers.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" It was Robin! "Raven you're mine. I love you and you love me!"

Raven and Aqualad jumped up. And just as Raven was about to respond, the lights flicked and then….went out.

* * *

Remember to review! The poll about who survives will go back up on my profile in a while! Meanwhile there's a poll about what should happen next in The Great Change if you read that then VOTE! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new community The Dark Bird!


	14. It's Not Over Is It?

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_And just as Raven was about to respond, the lights flicked and then….went out._

Robin, Raven, and Aqualad stood there in 10 minutes of VERY long, awkward silence before Maddie came running in.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're okay!" She fell to the floor and began sobbing. "Whatever was in the house is following me! I don't know what to do!" She was crying even harder now.

Raven walked up to her and kneeled at her side. She put a hand on her back. "Don't worry Maddie, everything will be alright. We'll save you." Raven tried to comfort her, but inside she was freaking out quite a bit herself.

Raven turned to Aqualad and Robin, "How about you guys go see why the lights went out? I'll stay in here with Maddie."

"Okay, let's go." Aqualad said and the boys left.

With Maddie and Raven…

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Raven turned to Maddie and said.

Maddie replied, "Sure. I could use something to distract me right now."

"Aqua kissed me."

"Yay!" Maddie squealed.

"But…" Raven started.

"But?! He kissed you! What could possibly be bad about that?!" Maddie said.

"But Robin came in and told me he loved me." Maddie gasped.

"Seriously?! What are you going to do?!" Maddie said.

"I don't know who to pick…" Raven said.

With Aqualad and Robin…

"Any idea where the main light controls are?" Aqualad asked.

"No clue. Cyborg knows where everything is…" Robin stopped.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about Raven." Robin began walking again.

"What about her?" Aqualad tensed.

"I need you to back off man. I love her." Robin said as if Aqualad would surrender just because he said so.

"No." Aqualad simply stated.

Robin turned around, "What do you mean no?!"

"I mean no! You know nope, don't think so, etc?"

Robin was taken back, "Well, that's- that's an order!"

"I don't think you have power over this." Aqualad stated.

Robin turned around and raised his fist, "You know that's it! Let's finish this!"

"I'm not going to fight you for her! It's Raven's decision!" Something passed the corner of Aqualad's eye. The evidence room door was open. "Wait why is the evidence room door not locked?" He asked. Robin turned.

"I don't know." He walked over and went into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit."

"What?! What is it?!" Aqualad ran into the room and stopped. The floor was covered with blood and little pieces of flesh. There were three severed heads rolling around with their eyes still open. It was Harold, Mas, and Bumblebee.

* * *

The poll is back up and as you can see people are dying again! So vote for who you want to survive! I'm really sorry that I didn't update yesterday but my co- writer didn't feel like writing! Next chapter will be up in an hour or two as promised! Keep an eye out for that! Remember to review!


	15. The Thinning of the Herd

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"What?! What is it?!" Aqualad ran into the room and stopped. The floor was covered with blood and little pieces of flesh. There were three severed heads rolling around with their eyes still open. It was Harold, Mas, and Bumblebee._

Meanwhile with the other Titans…

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Speedy, Kole, and Menos were all grouped up. Argent and Kole had met up with the group.

"Speedy want to go check out the circuits?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure!" Speedy shrugged.

"Jinx and I will go too!" Kid Flash said. They all left.

"Okay, Beast Boy and Argent, want to check the rooms for the others?" Terra asked.

"Sure!" The three walked off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now!" Kole said to Menos. "Sí!"

Kole sighed, "Let's go check out the common room area."

With Maddie and Raven…

"…what could they want though?" Maddie and Raven were talking about the zombies.

"I don't know…" All of a sudden Raven heard a clanking noise coming from outside of the common room. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is…" Maddie said. Raven could tell the girl was scared.

"You know what I'll go check it out. You stay here. Do not leave this room, got it?" Maddie nodded,

"Okay, and Raven?" Raven turned, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks." Maddie said and Raven smiled in response as she left.

With Kole and Menos…

"Do you see anything?" Kole asked.

"No señorita!" Menos called out. He was worried because he hadn't seen his brother ever since the lights went out. Wait a minute, what was that…

With everyone…

A loud scream echoed throughout the entire tower.

* * *

Okay, second chapter is up as promised. Sorry it wasn't up yesterday, my co- writer didn't feel like writing. Remember to vote about who should survive! People are going fast! Review!

Oh um and for those of you who didn't understand the Spanish:

Sí- Yes

No señorita- No Miss

Just wanted to let you guys know that all day tomorrow (10/7/12), I'm going to take PMs about who Raven should be with in my next story! You can send as many as you want, so it's like unlimited voting and you can do it even if you've already voted in the poll! I'm going to tell you before hand that I'm only going to take the people listed below. Listed beside these people is the amount of votes they have in the polls, so if you want to sway the numbers, tomorrow's your day! Second place gets a story too!

IF YOU ARE A GUEST: Look for my most recent BB/Rae fic and review who you want her to be with!

Aqualad: 15

Red X: 13

Kyd Wykkyd: 11

Speedy: 10

Jericho: 8

BB: 6

Herald: 5

Robin: 5

KF: 1


	16. The Midnight Snack

I don't own the Teen Titans!

*IF YOU WANT A PIC OF MADDIE*: Visit my DA at The pic will be up there by tomorrow!

* * *

_A loud scream echoed throughout the entire tower._

Raven ran in the direction of the scream as fast as she could. All of a sudden she felt something squishy under her shoe and looked down. It was Menos's head. Raven stood there in shock. She couldn't believe this was still happening. Hadn't they gotten out of the house? Wasn't it all supposed to be over?!

"Raven!" She heard someone yell. It was Terra. Her, Beast Boy and Argent were running towards her.

"What the hell?!" Beast Boy said, eyeing the dead bodies of Kole and Menos.

"I-I can't believe this! Hotspot gave his life at the house, and it's not over!? People are still dying?!" Argent screamed.

"Argent you need to…" Raven started but then her eyes widened, "Shit! I left Maddie all alone in the kitchen! Someone go check on her!"

"I'm on it!" Terra said and ran to the common room.

"We should probably go too…" Raven said. The three began walking to the common room.

In the common room…

Kid Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, and Speedy were waiting for everyone else.

"I hope everybody comes in here…" Just as Cyborg said that, Robin and Aqualad walked in.

"Hey guys." Aqualad said darkly. Robin was too angry to speak about the incident earlier, so he remained silent. Just then, Raven, BB, and Argent walked into the common room.

"Hey." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Cyborg asked.

Aqualad looked at the ground, "Well…" Robin interrupted him,

"Dead." He said bluntly. Everyone stared at him in shock.

Aqualad recovered and said, "We found her body along with Mas's and Herald's. I'm really sorry Cy."

"Menos is going to freak out when he hears about this." Speedy said.

"Um actually…" Raven was looking at the ground, "Menos is dead. We found his body with Kole's." Everyone stared at her in shock. All of a sudden they heard a weird crunching noise coming from the kitchen.

"Wait! Do you guys hear that?" Jinx said.

"Yeah, it's coming from the kitchen." Raven whispered and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

"What's wrong Raven? Why did you stop?" Kid Flash asked. Then he saw it. Maddie was standing over Terra's blood stained body. Terra's bones were poking out of her and her eyes were still wide open.

"Maddie…" Raven started. Said girl stopped, and turned her head slowly revealing her blood stained mouth. Chunks of flesh and fingernails were stuck in between her fangs. Instead of eyes, she had two black holes. She smiled at the Titans,

"Delectable! After dinner I always have a midnight snack!"

* * *

SaphireDragon15, now you see why I avoided your question a few days ago!

Remember to review! Oh, and the poll about who should survive is up on my profile! Vote!


	17. To The City

I don't own the Teen Titans….

Sorry I took so long to update! As as apology, I will post the picture of Maddie on my Deviant Art tomorrow! Just go to my profile and find the link for my page and you can check that out! Also, the poll for who should survive in this story is up on my profile, and trust me when I say if you really like a Titan, vote for them! I'm just killing people with the lowest amount of votes!

* * *

_"Delectable! After dinner I always have a midnight snack!"_

"M-Maddie?" Jinx asked fearfully.

"Yes Jinx?" Maddie tilted her head to the side and smiled revealing parts of Terra's eyeballs and flesh in her fangs. Maddie's eyes were still huge black holes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to eat you." Maddie said fake sweetly.

Raven's eyes widened and she immediately screamed, "Run!" The Titans didn't need to be told twice, and they took off. The only problem was that they had unknowingly split up. Raven, Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and Aqualad had all ran to the basement and had locked themselves in there. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Argent had ran to the training room and they barricaded themselves in there.

With Robin's group…

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Jinx yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? It was Maddie all along. She used us to get out of the house, and she was the one eating our friends all along. And I bet the zombies were trying to help us or something so she turned us against them." Raven said extremely angry. She had trusted Maddie. "How could we be so stupid? How could I be so stupid?!"

Aqualad immediately walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Rae, it's not your fault. None of us saw it coming."

As Aqualad removed his hand, Raven calmed down, and Jinx spoke up, "Wait, did anybody realize how there are only five of us?" The others looked around and for the first time realized that not everyone was with them.

"Shit! They better be okay!" Aqualad said.

"We need a plan to find the others, and get out alive." Robin said thoughtfully.

Cyborg looked up miserably, "What's the point? We're all going to die anyway, just like Bee…" Tears came to the half man's eyes.

"Because Robin does have a point, and we have to consider one more thing. We're the only thing keeping Maddie in the Tower." Raven said.

Realization hit Aqualad after that, "And if we don't stop her, once she's through with us, she'll move on…"

Realization hit the others, "To the city…."

* * *

Review! Oh, and don't forget to check on my profile for the link to my Deviant Art so you can check out that pic of Maddie tomorrow! One last thing, vote about who should survive in this story on my profile!


	18. What's Her Name?

Don't own the Titans!

The picture of Maddie is finally and officially up on my Deviant Art! Just go to my profile and find the link for it! Also, due to personal family reasons, my sister's officially off of this story! So, you're going to have to put up with me now! Sorry! At least now though I'll update more often! Plus, now more people are likely to live! My sister only wanted to save three! I intend to save six to five!

* * *

_"…if we don't stop her, once she's through with us, she'll move on…"_

_Realization hit the others, "To the city…."_

With the other group…

"How the heck are we supposed to find them without running into that THING!" Speedy yelled.

"I have no idea, but we have to hurry up, they could be in trouble." Kid Flash said, particularly worried about Jinx.

"I thought I saw them take off towards the basement." Argent said.

"Then let's head there." Beast Boy said. They made it to the door surprisingly fine. Not a single run in with Maddie, but the door to the basement was locked.

"Guys, let us in!" Kid Flash pounded on the door.

In the basement…

"Wally!" Jinx ran to open the door.

"Wait!" Raven shot out a black claw at the pink haired sorceress that successfully stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" Jinx glared at her friend.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Raven spat back.

"Who cares?! If it is them, then I'm not going to let them die!" Jinx yelled trying to get out from Raven's grip.

"She's got a point Raven…" Cyborg said, now determined to get him and his friends out of here while keeping the city safe. That's what Bumblebee would want.

"No, she doesn't! Why should we give our lives for theirs'?" Robin barked. Everyone turned to Aqualad.

"Sorry Rae, but I think we should let them in." Raven glared at him, and released Jinx who immediately opened the door. The others ran in, and Jinx locked the door quickly.

"Okay, so now what?" Robin asked, irritated.

"We have to get out of here, but keep Maddie in…" Cyborg responded.

"I think I might actually have a spell in my room that can destroy Maddie if she's what I think she is, but it won't be easy…" Raven replied.

"And what exactly do you think she is, babe?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, if my suspicion is correct, she's the oldest witch in the world." Raven replied.

"How can we tell if she is?" Speedy asked.

"We ask her her name." Raven shrugged.

"Wait, if the spell can work only if she is the oldest witch, then don't we have to ask her first?" Argent asked.

Raven nodded, "I'll talk to her."

* * *

*Le gasp* Raven's going to talk to her?! Review! The poll about who should survive will probably go up next time I update!


	19. Methuselah

Nope, no ownership of the Titans….

Remember to go to my profile, and find the link to my DevaintArt to see the picture of Maddie! Oh, and the poll for who should survive in this story is back up on my profile for an hour or two!

* * *

_Raven nodded, "I'll talk to her."_

And so the Titans did the one thing they could to get Maddie to talk to them. They split up. Robin and Aqualad were looking at the garage and other lower floors. Jinx, Argent, and Speedy were looking in the bedroom wings. Raven and Kid Flash were looking the upper part of the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking in the common room and kitchen.

With Jinx, Argent, and Speedy…

"I really don't think this is a good idea…" Jinx muttered cautiously.

"We don't have a choice! Maddie will never come out if we don't split up again!" Speedy said. Argent nodded, agreeing with him.

Jinx sighed, "Fine… I guess that I'll go check out the left rooms…" She stalked off.

"I'll take the right rooms." Argent walked off.

"I guess that just leaves me to check out these ones." Speedy said to himself, and began to inspect the rooms. When he opened the door to the last room, he froze.

With Raven and Kid Flash…

"So any ideas on how to get her out?" KF asked his friend darkly. Even he was freaking out about this whole thing.

"We just tell her we want to talk, she won't be able to refuse…" Just as Raven said that, a shadow crawled over the ceiling.

"You want to speak with me dearie?" Maddie turned toward the two. There was blood flooding down from the black holes that were supposed to be her eyes all over the place.

"Not afraid, are we Raven?" She taunted the sorceress.

Raven pretended to be calm, "Depends. What's your name?"

The creature laughed, revealing bones and hair all over her teeth, "Wow Raven, forgetting me already? I told you, it's Maddie!"

"Not your stupid little fake name, I mean your real one." Raven replied, barely keeping her cool.

"Stupid? Really? I thought I did a good job, I mean I did fool you at first!"

"Cut the crap. Just tell me your name. Now."

"Fine! Methuselah." Raven's eyes widened in fear as Maddie began cackling.

* * *

Oooh! Who's Methuselah?! Why is Raven so scared?! You want to know the answers?! Too bad, you'll have to wait for the next update! Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving tomorrow, and review!


	20. She's Hungry

I don't own the Teen Titans!

Remember to check out the picture of Maddie using the link to my Deviant Art on my profile! Oh, and vote for who you want to survive on my profile!

ihatekoledude- Haha! Too funny!

Guest- That's good! I'm glad that you were polite and civil about telling me you didn't like the pairings! Good job, not many people have that skill! I appreciate your opinion!

* * *

_"Methuselah." Raven's eyes widened in fear as Maddie began cackling._

"Shit! KF run!" The two took off as Maddie began crawling the ceiling following them.

"Why aren't our powers working?!" Kid asked Raven.

"She's interfering with them! We have to get out of here now!" Flash turned back and didn't see Maddie.

"Wait, I think she's gone!" He yelled and stopped.

"No Kid, don't!" Raven yelled as Maddie jumped on top of him and began eating at his face. Raven ran over and pushed her off. She grabbed KF, ran into a room, and locked the door.

Flash was holding his right eye, and took his hand off of it. Raven gasped. There were two circular holes is his eyeball. Blood was gushing out in clumps and Raven turned away.

"What?! What is it?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Your- your eye!" Raven stuttered. He turned to face the mirror and screamed in horror.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"Calm down. We have to go find the others! Her real name is Methuselah-"

Kid Flash interrupted her, "And what exactly does that mean?!"

Raven was irritated, "Let me finish you idiot! It means that she's the oldest witch in the world!"

"Oh great!" Kid Flash fell on the floor.

"Quit being such a baby, and help me get out of here! We have to warn Argent and Jinx! We need three witches to destroy Maddie! If one of them dies, then none of us will survive!" Raven yelled. Kid Flash nodded and the two got ready to leave the room.

With Cyborg and Beast Boy…

"I wonder if the others are okay…" Beast Boy muttered. He already lost Terra, he refused to lose one of his friends to that monster.

"I hope so…" All of a sudden the two heard a shuffling noise.

"Mm, yummy!" A deep, ravaging voice said from beside them. Cyborg turned to his side, and shuddered. Standing there was a creature without any skin. Its brain matter, intestines and insides were dripping down onto the floor.

"RUN!" Cyborg screamed as the creature followed them.

* * *

Well, let's hope Robin and Aqualad are having better luck than the others! And I'm aware Argent's not a witch but for the sake of the story, she is in this! Review! Sorry it's kind of sucky but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!


	21. She's Trying to Eat EVERYONE!

I don't own Teen Titans…

Be sure to check out that picture of Maddie using the link on my profile to get to my Deviant Art! Also, vote for who you want to survive in this story on my profile!

I won't be responding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give all reviewers a general thank you!

* * *

_"RUN!" Cyborg screamed as the creature followed them._

With Aqualad and Robin…

"I wonder how everyone else is doing…" Aqualad muttered, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed between him and Robin.

"I still don't get it dude. How could you do this to me?" Robin asked.

"I didn't do anything to you Rob! In fact, Raven hasn't even chosen one of us yet!"

"She wouldn't have to choose if you hadn't come along." Robin said in an angry tone.

"Look Robin, you need to grow up. Honestly, I don't even think you love Raven. You just want her because now she isn't pining for you."

Robin interrupted him, "How dare you-"

Aqualad simply ignored him and continued, "To be honest, I think you are the stupidest man alive. You had true love right in front of you. Starfire was all yours, she was in your arms and you just turned her away. Now she's gone, and you still haven't shown a morsel of respect of mourning for her loss because you've been too busy fighting for your pride."

"You're an ass." Robin simply spat.

"Mmm, some ass actually sounds really good to me." The two boys turned to see Maddie smiling widely, revealing blood covered fangs with hair and bit of eyeball in them.

"Shit, run!" The two took off down the hall.

* * *

Well, it looks like all the Titans are screwed now! Review, and be sure to vote on my profile on who should survive! I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	22. Speedy's Injury

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Remember to check out the picture of Maddie using the link to my Deviant Art on my profile! Oh, and vote for who you want to survive on my profile!

zglb- That's the goal! MUHAHAHAHA! (Just kidding! Sorry you're having nightmares!)

So… Maddie's kind of on an eating spree! Oh well! We'll see what happens!

Now, before we begin let's get a location and situation on all of the living Titans:

Robin and Aqualad- Garage where Maddie is trying to eat them

Raven and KF- Upper floor of tower where Maddie has pierced Kid's eyeball with her tooth and is currently trying to eat them

Cyborg and Beast Boy- Common room where Maddie is trying to eat them as well

Jinx, Argent, and Speedy- They have split up in the bedroom wings where Speedy opened a door and froze. Wonder what's going on with him….

I'm aware that Maddie is in more than one location, but that will be explained somewhere in the story.

One more thing: I'm going to quote myself from Chapter 5 of this story, "And remember to vote for who should survive on my profile because I'm just going to start killing off the people with low votes and if there's a tie, then TOO BAD because then I'll pick who's important to the story and not!" There is a tie now in which one of the people will survive and one won't. If this situation is not fixed on the poll, I've already made my decision on which one I want to die!

* * *

With Jinx and Argent…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two heard Speedy scream from the other room and ran there.

"Shit!" Jinx exclaimed, looking into the room.

"What?! What's going on in there?!" Argent asked from behind the girl. On the floor Speedy was trying to pry Maddie's mouth off of his leg. When Maddie saw Jinx, she jumped at the girl and began attacking her.

Jinx kicked her off, and yelled at Argent, "Help Speedy! I'll distract her! Hurry!" Argent ran to the archer's side and stared down in horror. Half of his thigh and leg were gone completely. At the end of what was left, there was blood gushing out and veins all over the floor like spaghetti.

"How bad is it?" Speedy groaned, trying to move his head up to look at his leg.

Argent quickly pushed him back down, "Don't look!" She ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and wound it around the wound tightly.

"Jinx come on!" Argent screamed. The sorceress pushed Maddie away and ran to her friends. Her and Argent picked up Speedy and began going as fast as they could to find others.

With Cyborg and Beast Boy…

"I give up man, I can't do this anymore…" Cyborg stopped running and looked at his best friend. Bumblebee's death had clearly taken a toll on him.

"Yes you can Cy! We have to keep going! She's not far behind us!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to drag his friend down the hall.

"I'm sorry B, I think it's time for me to join Bee, I miss her so much."

"Look Cy, Bee's gone, it hurts, I get it. But I lost Terra and look at me, I'm still going. You want to know why?" BB leaned down to his friend and put his hand on his knee.

"Why?"

"Because I know she would want me to try to live. And I think Bee would want you to try too." Just then, Argent, Speedy, and Jinx came running in.

Beast Boy's face hardened when he was Speedy, "We're not safe in this hall. We've got to move.

* * *

Review! We'll see what's happening with the others next chapter!


	23. Blood Flood

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Remember to look at the picture of Maddie using the link on my profile! Also, there's a poll on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite! Vote! The poll about who will survive will be up when I post the next chapter!

* * *

_"I'm sorry B, I think it's time for me to join Bee, I miss her so much."_

_On the floor Speedy was trying to pry Maddie's mouth off of his leg. Half of his thigh and leg were gone completely. At the end of what was left, there was blood gushing out and veins all over the floor like spaghetti._

_"We're not safe in this hall. We've got to move."_

With Aqualad and Robin…

"AAAH" Robin screamed as he ran into something. It was Kid Flash.

"Guys, we have to go, Maddie's right behind us!" Flash yelled.

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Maddie was right behind us!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Look, she's the oldest witch in the world, I'm sure she knows a duplication spell!" Raven said, annoyed. A cackle echoed through the hallway they were standing in.

"We've got to mo-" Raven was interrupted as blood began oozing out of the floor. In a matter of seconds, it was up to their necks.

"My powers aren't working! We have to swim!" Aqualad said and stuck his head under the red substance.

There was organs and severed legs all around under the thick blood. He closed his eyes and pushed through it until he hit something. He opened his eyes and suppressed the urge to puke. It was Terra's head. Her neck was severed and veins and blood were spewing out of the bottom. Her blue eyes were wide open and staring at him.

Then he saw Raven, Kid Flash and Robin open a door at the end of the hallway and go through. He followed and went through as well.

"What was that?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Maddie's just trying to psyche us out now. She's toying with us!" Raven said angrily. Luckily, the door led to a bathroom so they were all wiping the blood off with towels. Aqualad was too shocked to say anything.

Just then the door opened, revealing Jinx, Speedy, Cyborg, Argent, and Beast Boy. They were covered in blood too.

"Blood flood?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Jinx said as she grabbed a towel.

Raven sighed, "We're not going to last much longer. She's picking us off like flies! We need to start getting ready to cast that spell…"

* * *

Review! Don't forget to check out that poll on my profile! Sorry it's so short! My teeth are sore! So, I think the last few chapters have been boring fillers, but they're about to cast the spell! Action is coming!


	24. Oh, Titans! Really, Again?

Don't own the Teen Titans or Monsters Inc…

So, here comes more moments of stupidity and hilarity from our beloved Titans! We'll go back to the plot line next chapter! And check out the poll about who should survive on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 13

"You can stay with us!" Maddie's face lit up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Just as Robin was about to disagree, Raven kicked him in the balls. "Even if we don't normally allow people who aren't Titans in the tower, right Robin?"

Robin held up a finger to respond and fell to the ground in a pile.

"Did you really have to be so physical Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I was aiming for his leg but his dick was just so big that I couldn't get past it."

Chapter 14

"Aqua kissed me."

"Yay!" Maddie squealed.

"But…" Raven started.

"But?! He kissed you! What could possibly be bad about that?!" Maddie said.

"But Robin came in and told me he loved me." Maddie gasped.

"Seriously?! Two guys?! What were you doing girl?! Pulling down your shirt and waving your boobies around?!" Maddie said as a couple glasses in the kitchen exploded.

Chapter 15

"…what could they want though?" Maddie and Raven were talking about the zombies.

"Maybe to rub that damn fine ass of yours just like Rob and Aqua." Maddie burst out laughing.

Chapter 16

"Delectable! After dinner I always have a midnight snack!"

Speedy spoke up, "And you had to eat her?! You couldn't have picked a less attractive person like Aquadork?!"

Chapter 17

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Jinx yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?! My hair gel is beginning to stop working! My hair looks horrible!"

"You might want to find some face gel then too Boy Blunder because it seems like that's stopping to work too."

"Haha, very funny Raven."

"No really. You look like you've seen a people eater."

"Hardeehar."

Chapter 18

"I have no idea, but we have to hurry up, they could be in trouble." Kid Flash said, particularly worried about Jinx.

"Yeah, I thought I saw Silky follow them into the basement with his horny expression on…" Beast Boy muttered.

"I doubt Silkie gets horny…" Speedy pointed out.

"I would trust him on this one. I have Silkie trying to hump Beast Boy on video."

"Hey, it wasn't funny Argent! I had to file a restraining order!"

Chapter 19

"I guess that just leaves me to check out these ones." Speedy said to himself, and began to inspect the rooms. When he opened the door to the last room, he froze.

It was ice cream! Wait a minute, why was the ice cream moving? Oh gosh, that was not ice cream, THAT WAS NOT ICE CREAM!

Chapter 20

"Your- your eye!" Raven stuttered. He turned to face the mirror and screamed in horror.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "Wait a minute, I just realized something cool about having one eye."

"What?"

"I. Am. Mike Wazowski!"

Chapter 21

"You're an ass." Robin simply spat, "Wait a minute, do you feel that- RUN!"

"Why, is Maddie behind us?"

"Worse. Starfire's ghost.

"Do I look like an Oompa Loompa?! Was I not wearing enough make up? Did I look like-"

"You're right, RUN!"

Chapter 22

"Look Cy, Bee's gone, it hurts, I get it. But I lost Terra and look at me, I'm still going. You want to know why?" BB leaned down to his friend and put his hand on his knee.

"Why?"

"Because there's other girls' boobs to look at." Awkward silence.

"Jk, jk, dude. Because I know she would want me to try to live."

"Sure…"

"Dude, I was seriously just kidding!"

"Yeah, I know BB. You're too busy with Silky to worry about human girls."

Chapter 23

"My powers aren't working-"

"Wait, wait, wait guys, I just realized something."

"What Flash?"

"We're in a pool of blood!"

"No shi-"

"Let me finish Rae. I. am. Edward Cullen." BAM! AAAAH!

"Was it really necessary to hit his balls Rae?"

* * *

Oh gosh, it's a wonder to me how they're still alive! Anyways, these little fun chapters will come every 10- 12 chapters or so just to lighten the mood! Stay tuned for the horror next chapter and review!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	25. Too Late For Him

Don't own Teen Titans.

Time to get back to seriousness! Don't forget to vote for who you want to live on my profile, and check out Maddie on my DA using the link to my profile!

Oh and here's the warning: **Only a few chapters left of this story!**

* * *

_Raven sighed, "We're not going to last much longer. She's picking us off like flies! We need to start getting ready to cast that spell…"_

"What do we need to do?" Robin asked.

"First, we need to get to my room. The spell is in one of my books." Raven said.

"What do we do about Speedy?" Jinx brought up a valid point.

"There's no way we can move him." Raven said.

"Well, we can't just leave him here." Beast Boy lowered his voice and stepped away from Speedy.

"I don't think we have a choice. Besides, he'll be fine here. It's safe, we'll come back as soon as we have the book." Robin kept his voice hushed as well.

"Let's take a vote." Jinx said.

"No. This isn't some kind of political affair anymore. We take Speedy, and the chances of everyone dying go up. He has to stay here." Raven's tone was steel.

"Are you serious?" Jinx glared at the sorceress.

"She's right Jinx. If we take him, we'll die." Kid Flash said softly behind her.

"Fine." She walked over and softly touched Speedy's hand, "We'll be back in a little."

Speedy smiled, "Okay."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The group walked through the halls in tense silence. So far, nothing had happened.

"We're here." Raven stated and opened the door. Everyone stepped inside.

"Geez, Raven, ever heard of color?" Raven glared at Kid Flash as he examined her room.

"Which book is it Rae?" Jinx asked as her, Raven, and Argent skimmed over the book titles.

"Maledicto Methusalah." The girls looked for the book some more when Jinx finally found it.

"I got it!" Just then, the room began to shake and wind blew.

"What's going on?" Robin screamed over the racket.

"Maddie's getting mad. She doesn't like that we're trying to stop her now." Raven said.

The lights began flashing as objects were flying around the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A skeleton figure appeared in the corner of the room. Skin covered half of its face, leaving its mouth in a flesh torn smile.

"We need to get out of here." Raven said, and sprinted out of the room. Everyone followed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

The lights in the hallway flashed, and furniture from Raven's room came flying at them. The skeleton followed them out into the hall.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"Don't look back! Keep going!" Aqualad yelled.

The ruckus began to die down, but the Titans kept running to the basement.

"Why is she so angry already? We haven't even started the spell." Jinx panted as they ran.

"It's just going to get worse…" Raven muttered as they entered the hallway in front of the basement.

"Sh." Raven hushed them, and began walking down. Everything seemed fine.

She slowly pushed the door open a little.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Maddie's deep demonic voice rang as wind blew in harsh circles in the room. Objects were flying everywhere.

Jinx pushed past the other girl, "Speedy!"

"Jinx, help me!" A hand reached through the wind to Jinx. It looked like Speedy's. The witch reached forward to grab it.

"No." Raven grabbed her arm, "It's a trick."

A maniac laughter sprang from the mess, and the skin fell off of the hand revealing raw flesh and blood.

"Speedy!" Jinx yelled, and began to run into the room.

"Jinx no!" Kid Flash stopped her. She looked into his eyes, tears coming from her own. He could see her innocent fear, but it was time to face the truth.

"It's too late for him."

* * *

And, another death strikes! Remember, who dies is your choice through the poll so don't get mad at me! Hopefully, that's incentive to vote! Anyways, anybody know what the name of the spell book means?

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	26. Tension

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Remember: This story shall come to an end soon!

And, if you are not pleased with who has died, it's your own fault if you didn't vote on the poll! Don't blame me! It's the readers' choice!

Check out that picture of Maddie on my DeviantArt using the link on my profile!

Guest- Thank you so much! You're amazing! You have no idea what that means to me!

* * *

_"Speedy!"_

_"Jinx no! It's too late for him."_

"I can't believe we just left him."

"He was dying."

"He was our friend."

"We had no choice."

"We shouldn't have left him in the first place."

"Then we would have all died."

"So now we're sacrificing others to save ourselves. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

"Look, I don't need to keep stating reasons to you."

"They sound more like excuses."

Raven and Jinx were standing face to face, glaring at one another now.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This isn't a democracy anymore."

"So what? You think you should make all the decisions for everyone?"

"Why not? I'm clearly the only one who can make unbiased, and rational choices."

"Really? Because last time I checked, all your decisions have led us somewhere negative. When we were split up after Maddie killed Terra, you wanted to leave the others. Where would that have gotten us? You left Speedy, and now he's dead. Not to mention, you're the one who trusted Maddie!"

Raven's eyes went cold. Jinx put an arm on her friend's shoulder, and softened her voice.

"Rae, have you noticed how all of your decisions have lined up with Robin's so far? How he wanted to leave the others in the beginning? How he wanted to leave Speedy?"

Raven's eyes widened and she shoved Jinx's arm off, "That has nothing to do with this. Who do you think you are? Telling me I'm making the wrong decisions? What if we had taken Speedy like you said? We all would have died or left him when we couldn't run with him anyways. What if we had stayed with him in the basement? We wouldn't have gotten the spell as fast, maybe not at all. He was going to die anyway Jinx. There was no hope left for him."

"How can you s-"

Raven cut her off, "Jinx, there's a high chance we will all die, you need to stop looking at things so brightly. It's everyone for themselves."

Raven's communicator went off.

"Did you get the candles for the spell Beast Boy?"

"Not yet, but there's something you really need to see."

* * *

Review, and vote on who should live! Remember the picture of Maddie is on my DeviantArt, which there is a link on my profile to!

Review!


	27. Maddie's Gone

I don't own Teen Titans…

Thank you so much to animalsavior, BlueReader, and Guest for reviewing! Really? Only three people, guys?! We can do better!

**Only a few more chapters left of this story!**

* * *

_"Did you get the candles for the spell Beast Boy?"_

_"Not yet, but there's something you really need to see."_

Raven stood there, staring down at the scene before her in complete shock.

On the floor of the room, lay Cyborg's head. Limbs, and nerves all connected to his neck, while his eyes were still open. The rest of his body was on her wall, in complete shreds, spelling the words 'Give it back'.

"I- I don't know what happened. We split up to look for the candles, and when I came back-" Beast Boy couldn't speak anymore.

"Maddie wants the spell back." Raven stated the obvious, her shock still not wearing off.

"But, we can't give it to her. Grab the candles, and let's go." Aqualad commanded.

Beast Boy nodded, and grabbed the objects while Raven and Argent walked out the door, carefully, searching for signs of Maddie.

"All clear." Raven whispered, and everyone ran straight to Robin's room, where they intended to cast the spell.

When they got there, Argent began positioning the candles, and lighting them. Raven was drawing some symbols on the ground, and Jinx was reviewing the spell.

Once they were finished, Raven spoke, "It's time."

Her, Jinx, and Argent formed a circle, while the others backed up.

"Do not stop the spell, or let go of each other's hands no matter what. But, most importantly, don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Jinx warned the other two girls.

Everyone nodded, and they began to chant.

"Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo."

Their voices became louder and louder as the room began to shake. Papers began flying everywhere. Robin's bed flew and hit the opposite wall.

Startled, Argent opened her eyes.

"Argent, no!" Beast Boy screamed at her, and she immediately closed her eyes again.

A growling sound came from the doorway.

"Shit! It's Maddie!" Robin yelled.

And just like that, she hopped onto the masked boy, and sank her teeth into his neck. A horrific ripping sound rang across the room as the witches continued chanting. Blood spewed down from his neck as gut fell in chunks to the floor. Maddie moved higher up his face, and took his eyeballs into his mouth, dropping them to the floor.

She let go of him, and Robin's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo."

Maddie screeched as she was dragged backwards into the middle of the circle of witches.

"Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo."

"NO!" Her unearthly screech rang out.

"Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo."

The witches chanted louder, and everything in the room was flying around. Maddie flailed about.

"I shall not go back. You horrid witches, STOP."

"Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo, Aufer a daemone hoc mundo."

NO!

**"AUFER A DAEMONE HOC MUNDO!"**

With one final cry, Maddie was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	28. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Don't own Teen Titans!

**This is the last chapter of this fic! **Though I think I might do one last 'Oh, Titans!"

Thank you to all reviewers/readers/favoriters/followers!

By the way, the part at the end of the chapter should seem familiar! It's from when the Titans first meet Maddie!

* * *

The witches opened their eyes, and the other Titans came out from behind their hiding spots. They all stared at one another in shock, until Aqualad smiled, and screamed,

"Yes!"

"She's gone!" Beast Boy, and KF began laughing.

Raven, Argent, and Jinx high- fived.

"We're alive." Raven gasped, a smile on her face.

Everyone began laughing, and cheering until Beast Boy pointed something out.

"Wait, what was going to happen if one of you opened your eyes during the spell, Jinx?"

Everyone continued laughing, and high- fiving, but listened for the pink- haired sorceress's answer.

Jinx, still smiling, answered, "Oh, Maddie would have latched on to that person's body, and would've remained in this world, why?"

"Because Argent opened her eyes." Everyone's eyes widened, and they backed up in fear.

"What's the matter, you don't want to celebrate anymore?" Argent's eyes turned completely black.

"N-no, this can't be happening." Jinx whispered.

"Oh, but it is." Argent let out an unearthly howl.

Warts, and welts began appearing on her skin. Her body was inflating, her cheeks growing huge, blood spewing from her any opening in her body. Red came from her mouth, her ears, her eyes, her belly button.

And then, her body exploded into tiny, little skin shreds.

The remaining Titans, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Raven, and Aqualad, stared in horror.

Out from the wreckage stepped a young girl. Black hair covering her face, with a red clip in it. Her torn, and dirty white dress waved on the floor around her. She was playing with a doll. That had no head.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are…"

* * *

**REVIEW! What? You didn't think I'd give you a happy ending, did ya!? The poor survivors (Aqualad, Raven, Jinx, KF, and BB) don't even get to enjoy it!**

Thank you so much to all the readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers of this story!

Special thanks to:

Alchemist15

ArtemisRoseDark

Azalea Evans

Clove15

KitskinMiko16

Kitsune Shinigami99

Kyd Wykkyd-Raven

Queen Marceline

SaphireDragon15

UnderminetheAuthority

XxFleur1xX

archergirl38

fluddershy

gomez-girl

greycloud6

lightsoilder297

raven-fan14

serratoroceanic

Bad luck rose

Egyptiandude990

Flash West

Isabel4014

Lollipop-Grenade

Ravens dark master

Zonta

coolrockergirl

jabberjawsk

lilyevansmagic

ravenfan253

unknown-for-life

Guest

Blue Reader

animalsavior

Guest

KeketKageAlakshmi

Guest

ilikehats2

Guest

Snix7

Guest

QueenBlaze101

Guest

GuitarGirl13

zglb

TheGhost129

Guest

Guest

ihatekoledude

RheaThePsychoticNinja

bbandterra3

Guest

The Raven's Nevermore

Angelus Tenebrae

HURRY

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

Guest

H3AH5HOTZ

AnonymousNinjaGirl


	29. Oh, Titans! Going Out With A Bang!

Don't own the Titans!

Alright, we have one last 'Oh, Titans!' Enjoy!

If you don't get the references in the ones for Chapters 25 and 28, go back to the very first 'Oh, Titans'- Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 25

The group walked through the halls in tense silence. So far, nothing had happened.

PFWWT!

"Did you just fart Beast Boy?"

"No…"

"Aw, man, you gotta stop with that vegetarian salt, it makes you all gassy, dude."

Chapter 26

Raven's eyes went cold. Jinx put an arm on her friend's shoulder, and softened her voice.

"Rae, have you noticed how all of your decisions have lined up with Robin's so far? How he wanted to leave the others in the beginning? How he wanted to leave Speedy?"

"Yeah, Raven, eat a snickers, you turn into Robin when you're hungry."

Something hits Beast Boy.

"Shit, Rae, how did you even get ahold of a bird- a- rang?"

Chapter 27

"Do not stop the spell, or let go of each other's hands no matter what. But, most importantly, don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Jinx warned the other two girls.

"Yeah, or your eyes will fall out, looking at Raven's ugly face- AH!"

"Really, Raven, was it necessary to hit his goodies?"

Chapter 28

Out from the wreckage stepped a young girl. Black hair covering her face, with a red clip in it. Her torn, and dirty white dress waved on the floor around her. She was playing with a doll. That had no head.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are…"

PFWWT

"Really, man? You need to work on the vegetarian salt issue."

"Hey guys, I think Beast Boy's fart just killed Maddie!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
